Jamal K. ShadowBlade
Jamal K. ShadowBlade, Warlord of Hanshima and formerly Bosun aboard the BlackShip . Unknown to most beasts, he once had an alias named Kifius, a member of the Maelstrom. 'Description ' Jamal Kifius ShadowBlade. Considering the last name, you might think it was an honorific or something and Kifius was his last name. Not quite accurate, but that’s for later. Looking at his fur pattern, Jamal is more or less a standard tabby, with dark-gray fur and black tabby stripes. Standing straight, he comes to about five and a half feet tall, not sure if that’s above or below average. Jamal’s acquired a lean, muscular build and is practiced in padding along quietly, even silently, when necessary. A small tattoo can be found on the back of Jamal’s left shoulder, though you’d have to de-shirt him. Three curved swords in an ‘X’ formation, with two swords on one side and a cloak partially covering them. Though it’d be rare to be in a position to see it. You can bet your wealth, your father’s estate, and your grandchildren that Jamal will be wearing at least one piece of clothing in some shade of gray or silver. Standard day-to-day outfit includes tunic and trousers of dull colors and a sword on the off-chance he needs to defend himself. Hey, considering he’s not an average citizen, it’s okay for him to wear a sword in public. Far as he cares, anyway. Jamal has reasons for carrying a sword a lot of the time. And for not wearing boots so often; boots clomp on the ground when he wants to be silent. I wonder how often the phrase ‘curiosity killed the cat’ is used in this whole setting… Anyway, there have been times when Jamal is beset by curiosity, sometimes a warped form of it. He likes to know what’s happening, he really does, and has often given less regard to danger to his life than he should. Jamal is no stranger to work; he wasn’t given a lot of free time in his youth. Let’s see, an education that’s both formal and from experience, an extensive training on swords, a dislike of water even though he knows how to swim. There are definitely other beasts more capable of handling diplomatic matters than Jamal. Not too easily angered, but he doesn’t quite have that way of speaking suave-like that some other beasts do. Due to a fairly recent duel with one Tristan of Segrave Edict of Armestad, Bilge, Jamal now has a scar below his collar. Is that it? I think that’s it, without taking the time to somehow reiterate EVERY SINGLE LITTLE DETAIL of Jamal’s personality, mind, head, history, etc. 'Biography ' Nameday: Macabre 31, 1700 Backstory, huh? Mm...well, his surname alone should tell you, or at least those in the know, that Jamal came from a long line of ancestors widely known, more often than not, for their swiftness with a blade and shadowy skills...and intentions. At least, that's what the ShadowBlade ancestry is known for. Hence Jamal's efforts to live up to the name. What's widely known about Jamal himself is that he came to Bully Harbor in the evening of Dismembre 10, Yr. 1732, quietly and in the night. Rumors did follow, of course, and the initial gossip was that Jamal had abandoned his clan and home, which were east of Alkamar, because of a fierce feud between clans. He has not deigned to comment on the subject thus far, and has no intention of revealing his past for just any stranger. For the sake of all ye OOCers, though... Jamal Kifius ShadowBlade was the second son of his siblings born into a clan of wildcats, which was centered in an eastern foreign land called Hanshima. The kitten's education was comprised mainly of: the basics of life; how to hold a sword; a few foreign languages, like Vulpinsulan; how to swing a sword; how to act in the presence of others; how to hide in the shadows and sneak around and, to an extent, change his appearance; how to work at sea despite all the water; how to master a sword... Well, to make it short, Jamal learned how to stay alive and be able to take over in the happenstance that his father, the Warlord of the ShadowBlade Clan, and older brother both died. Early in Jamal's childhood, an old feud started up again between his clan and a neighboring clan, one that supposedly went back many years. It was one of those feuds where no one really remembers the original cause, but there were always fresher reasons to fight. The fighting calmed down as Jamal entered his adulthood. His father had died in a skirmish, leaving Jamal's older brother, Lester, to take over as Warlord. Jamal found himself with more free time on his paws than he'd wished for. He spent time perfecting his skill with the rapier, reading up on the clan's histories to try and learn why they fought, and picking up carving as a hobby. The oldest recorded event that Jamal found was that of a duel between the opposing Warlords to settle an argument over disputed land. The histories held conflicting information about this duel. Some said this was the cause of the feud, but others argued that it went back further, perhaps to when the clans separated from one family. Whatever the cause, the clan feud was set ablaze once more a few years ago. Over this time, Jamal grew more tired of it, partly because it was the same old story. Eventually, he cracked and packed his belongings and gilders, leaving on a ship that found its way to the Imperium. Jamal is in search of a new occupation now. 'Current IC Status and Such' ''--Signed up for the BlackShip, then was promoted to Bosun. Had a paw in helping restore the ship.'' ''--Under the alias of Kifius, a member of the Maelstrom.'' 'Alternates:' Rico Kaledin and Julian E. Truman Category:Beasts Category:Males Category:Wildcats Category:Hanshimans Category:Jamal K. ShadowBlade Category:Warlords of Hanshima